


Whoever Pays Any Attention To The Syntax Of Things

by marcelo



Series: Whoever Pays Any Attention To The Syntax Of Things [1]
Category: Simon Spector
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: It was never once upon a time.





	Whoever Pays Any Attention To The Syntax Of Things

Her name was Robin. He keeps her corpse in a Case.

The mouth that could swear in seventeen languages, and had never said "please" in any of them. The throat he had kissed a thousand times, the feet that had once almost broken his knee. The fingers, so adept with weaponry, so shy in bed. The pill compartments under her nails, boosters, venoms, and worse things still in them. A tattoo in her left shoulder, a cross for every time she had defeated a "force of Good." An small sea of crosses, too many of them his.

The eyes that had flinched at nothing she or anybody else did.

The forehead where he had put the final bullet of their dance.


End file.
